Hypothermia is generally regarded as a lowering of the body temperature. If left unchecked, extreme hypothermia can lead to death. In treating hypothermia, the conventional technique is to warm the body topically. In some cases, however, this technique is not adequate. In other cases, the patient's blood is warmed by an extracorporeal heat exchanger.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need for an improved device for, and technique for, treating hypothermia, either apart from or in conjunction with conventional topical warming techniques. At the same time, it would be generally desirable to have the additional capability of being able to infuse fluid, such as blood, medication, or the like, directly into the patient's blood stream while treating the patient for hypothermia.